Running
by cherish15
Summary: Jacob's thoughts and actions after Edward and Bella are back together in Eclipse. Please R


_Look at her with him it's disgusting! How could she choose him? Was I not enough?_ This is what Jacob thought as he peeked through the trees to see Edward and Bella laying close to one another underneath the sunset.

_How can she live with it, knowing what she's with and wanting to become one of those leeches! Bella is mine! He left her and I was there, when she was drowning I pulled her back up and began to heal the wounds he created! _Jacob trembled and his body threatened to explode into his wolf form. He was ready to kill for his Bella _his._

_That should be me; I should be the one holding her right now. He doesn't deserve her he left her to fin for herself and if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have survived!_ Jacob knew Edward could hear every thought. He wasn't surprised when he heard a growl erupt from Edward's chest.

"What's wrong" Bella said looking up at Edward with her head tipped slightly to the side, and a worried look gracing her pale face. Edward shifted his position so that he was looking directly into Bella's eyes.

"Just a minor complication" Edward said lightly trying to get the conversation off the subject. Bella didn't believe him for one second, but she didn't want to mess with the moment so she just laid her head back in his lap and he began to rub her hair softly as he stared into the woods in the direction Jacob was.

_A minor complication, who does he think he is? I would die for Bella would he?_ This last thought made him pause and then his world came crashing down because he realized that he would, the leech would die a thousand times over if only to give Bella another day on Earth. Jacob knew that Edward do anything for her, he would protect her, love her, and he could provide for her.

_It's over I guess the bloodsucker won. I could give her everything I have but he can give her more. _Jacob's hate was so prominent that Edward swore he could feel it knowing at his bones. Edward told Bella to go into the house, and that he would soon follow. Once she was out of earshot he walked towards the trees Jacob was standing behind. Jacob stepped out but they both kept a good distance from one another.

"Bella is mine. Maybe you could take better care of her, you may even be the safer choice, but wanting it will not change the fact that Bella is _mine, _and it will stay that way until she chooses otherwise" Edward said softly. Jacob forgot about Edward's gift for a moment.

_Does he have to rub it in; the stupid leech already has her no need to stick the needle in further, my hearts already torn._

"I'm not trying to rub it in and I understand how u feel, you and Bella are still best friends and for now that has to be enough." Jacob thought about this for a while and they both stood staring at each other until Jacob finally said.

"Take care of her leech."

"I will." With that said Jacob ran towards the woods and Edward could hear the rip of his cloths as Jacob changed form and howled into the night a cry that would've broken Bella's heart, but Edward knew that in time he would come around and somehow he, Jacob, and Bella could all exist together or at least he hoped.

_I can't … I can't, how could she do this to me? _Jacob thought as a tear slid down his cheek. The ache in his chest was almost too much to bear, but that pack didn't understand.

_Jacob don't lose focus, if she wants to be with those leeches let her, it will be her downfall. _Sam thought to him the pack heard Jacobs's thoughts and they were all trying to convince Jacob that he would be alright but they didn't understand.

_Don't let this leech lover destroy your life you can move on tough it out, do it for the pack! _Leah thought but all she got in return was a growl from Jacob.

_None of you understand I-I need some time to think. Don't come after me just let me go. I'll be back soon. _Jacob said this with uncertainty truthfully he didn't know when he'd be back or where he was going but all he knew was that he couldn't stay here not when she was with _him. _Ignoring the protest of his pack Jacob took off into the now dark woods and didn't look back. He was running without a destination, and he finally felt free the open woods would do him good right?

**Please review especially since this is my first Twilight fic I really want to know how I did.**


End file.
